Operation: Get Together
by sakura-204
Summary: I suck at summeries. The plot: Takuya love Zoe. The guys cook up a plan to bring them together. Will it work? Will Takuya and Zoe fall in love with each other before summer ends? Takumi. Plus a little humor in it.
1. The Plan

This is my second fic. This time it's a Takumi one. R and R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon got that?  
  
I'm using dub names instead, cause it's hard to spell their Japanese names  
  
The ages  
  
Takuya-12  
Zoë- 12  
Kouji-12  
Tommy- 9  
Kouichi-12 Sorry I J.P is not in this one  
  
J.P: WHAT?!?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura-204: well life's not fair  
  
.Zoë: -_-U let's stop biting at each other's heads and start with the chapter.  
  
J.P: of course of course!!!!  
  
Sakura-204: -_-U why am I not surprised? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thinking...  
  
Takuya laid on his bed thinking: I can't believe it. It's almost the end of summer and still; I can't confess my love to Zoë. Hmmm...I can take her to the summer fest next week, but what if she refuses?  
  
Zoë laid on her bed thinking: The summer fest is coming, but what if Takuya doesn't ask me? I like him as a friend, but something tells me he likes more than a friend. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Talking....  
  
Kouji, J.P, Tommy and Kouichi were at the park talking about their plans for Takuya and Zoë.  
  
"First we'll convince them go with each other, then we spy on them while they enjoy themselves at the fest. Then we push them in the you-know- what." Kouji Said.  
  
"Simple yet sneaky. I like it." Kouichi said.  
"But who's gonna convince who?" Asked Tommy.  
  
"Simple. I'll convince Takuya. You and Kouichi convince Zoë." Said Kouji  
  
"Okay!!!! Lets do it!!!" Tommy cheered  
  
"Remember: Don't tell Takuya and Zoë about this or it'll be killed. Got it?"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, It's go time!!!"  
  
Sakura-204: Oh........................ Nice plan.  
  
Kouji: Y-y-y-you heard?!  
  
Sakura-204:Of course. My Fan fic so I need to know.  
  
Kouji: Okay Okay, but don't tell.  
  
Takuya: Tell what?  
  
Kouji: Oh, noting  
  
Sakuya-204: yeah, it's noting.  
  
Takuya: Please???????  
  
Sakura-204: It's noting!!!!  
  
Takuya: TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Catfight happens*  
  
Sakura-204:^_^ Heh heh. While they sort out things, R and R! 


	2. Wake up!

Operation: Get together.  
Chapter two  
  
Sakura-204: Yay!!! I'm back.  
  
J.P: * sobs* It's not fair; I can't be in the fan fic. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura-204 * whacks J.P on the head. * SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J.P: (in an innocent voice) sorrie....  
  
Sakura-204: Maybe in my next fan fic.  
  
J.P: Okay.  
  
Sakura-204: Onward to the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. ************************************************************************  
  
Talking...  
  
Takuya was deep in his thoughts, SO deep, he fell asleep. Unfortunately he didn't hear his cell phone.  
  
"Aw damn it. He's either asleep or either he's deaf." Said Kouji in an annoyed voice as he turned off his cell phone.  
  
"Call Zoë then" Tommy piped up.  
  
"Nah. She might be sleeping too." Kouji said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Zoë's house...  
  
Zoë: zzzzzzz.... (Snore)  
  
"Well, what do we do then Kouji?" asked Kouichi.  
  
"There's only one thing to do..." said Kouji.  
  
"And that is?...." asked Tommy and Kouichi.  
  
"We do it tomorrow!!!"  
  
Kouichi and Tommy do anime falls  
  
The next day...  
  
RING RING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Takuya woke up and fell to the ground. He grabs his alarm clock and chucks it half way across the room.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. * Mumbles* stupid alarm clock."  
  
Takuya gets off the floor and gets dressed. He wears a yellow shirt with a dragon on it, red jacket, black jeans, tan hat and the traditional goggles.  
  
"Morning mom" Takuya said  
  
"Morning dear." His mother said as she gave him breakfast.  
  
"Isn't the summer fest next week?"  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"How about you go with your little friend Zoë?"  
  
Now Takuya was starting to blush at the sound of Zoë's name. Takuya starts to leave the table and runs towards the door. " Goingtotheparkbye!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's Wrong with him these days?" His mom wondered. ************************************************************************  
  
Takuya started to run towards the park when... He bumps into... guess who? ... Zoë!!!  
  
"I'm sorry lady. I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Takuya looks up and he blushes right away. It was Zoë! "Oh Sorry Zoë. My bad. Didn't mean to bump into you like that."  
  
"It's okay. Where are you going?"  
  
"To the park."  
  
"Me too! Wanna walk together?  
  
"Ummm... sure."  
  
Takuya and Zoë were walking towards the park.  
  
"So how's summer for you Takuya?'  
  
"It's been boring."  
  
"Same with mine."  
  
"So... Zoë... are you to the summer fest?"  
  
"I might, if I can find a date. How bout you?"  
  
"Maybe... If I find a date."  
  
"I see."  
  
Takuya and Zoë got to the park, when they saw their friends.  
  
Sakura-204: The end of Chappie. 2.  
  
Takuya: TEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouji: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH??!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Takuya: BUT I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura-204: Still sorting things out huh?  
  
Tommy: Remember...  
  
Kouichi: To...  
  
Zoe: Read...  
  
J.P: and...  
  
Sakura-204: Review!  
  
Takuya and Kouji still argue.  
  
Sakura-204: This will never end. 


	3. Plot one

Chappie 3  
  
Sakura-204: Another chapter...  
  
J.P: Without me... * sobs*  
  
Sakura-204: FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J.P: Holay... I thought you were nice.  
  
Sakura-204: I am. When you shut up.  
  
Kouichi: Can we start the chapter?  
  
Sakura-204: Oh yes! Chapter 3!  
  
J.P: Sakura-204 does not own us and if she did, it would be living in a nightmare with no end.  
  
Sakura-204: * whacks J.P with a frying pan. *  
  
J.P: * faints*  
  
Sakura-204: NOW the chapter.  
  
Talking...  
  
Takuya and Zoë were at the park when they see their friends.  
  
"Hey Takuya. Hi Zoë!" said Kouichi.  
  
"Hi everyone" said Zoë.  
  
"Hi people," said Takuya.  
  
Kouji walks up to Takuya." Can I talk to you for a sec."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Tommy and Kouichi ask the same to Zoë, only they said her name. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya and Kouji's conversation  
  
"Takuya I got to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to the Summer Fest?"  
  
"Maybe. Why?"  
  
"I want you to ask Zoë."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Aw come on..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh fine then, okay."  
  
"Good. Now ask."  
  
" Why me?" can you ask for me?"  
  
"I'm not the one going with her."  
  
"I'll ask her later. WHEN we're alone.  
  
"Okay then"  
  
Tommy, Kouichi and Zoë's conversation  
  
"Zoë?" said Tommy  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you going to the Summer Fest?" asked Kouichi  
  
"I think so."  
  
"How bout asking Takuya to go with you?" Said Kouichi  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ask Takuya to the Fest." Said Tommy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just imagine. If you don't, someone else might ask him." Said Kouichi  
  
"You're right. Okay. I'll ask."  
  
"Go right now."  
  
"I'll ask when me and Takuya are alone."  
  
"Yippee!!!" Cheered Tommy.  
  
After the conversations, the guys played soccer until lunch. The CC go toMc Donalds to buy lunch.  
  
Sakura-204: Another chapter done.  
  
Takuya: PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouji: Nope.  
  
Takuya: I'll do your homework.  
  
Kouji: We have no homework.  
  
Takuya: I'll wear a dog suit for the next chapter. I promise  
  
Kouji: Okay then.  
  
Takuya: Really?"  
  
Kouji: nope  
  
Takuya: Awwwwwww  
  
Kouji: Now you have to the dog suit for the next chapter. Plus you have to go on all fours and bark like one.  
  
Takuya: Grrrrrr..... * Mumbles* note to self. Never make promises to Kouji.  
  
Zoe: Please R and R!  
  
Sakura-204: yeah! please and R and R.  
  
Takuya grumbles. 


	4. NOOOO! It didn't work!

Chappie 4  
  
Sakuya-204: Hello! The next chapter, plus Takuya wears a dog suit too!  
  
Takuya: WWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura-204 hands him a dog suit.  
  
Takuya takes it and changes.  
  
The Other CC tries to hold their giggles.  
  
J.P: * laughs*  
  
Everyone else laughs  
  
Takuya: Grrrrrrr I mean woof woof.  
  
Zoë: Awww don't you look cute!  
  
Takuya: * blushes*  
  
Sakuya-204: I don't own digimon. Chapter.4!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Talking  
  
After lunch The CC went back to the park. Kouji went to takuya.  
  
"Ask her now."  
  
"Can't I ask her later?"  
  
"Ask while you have the chance."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Takuya walks up to Zoë.  
  
"Hey Zoë?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Meanwhile the guys are spying on them in a nearby bush.  
  
"Come on...." Said Tommy in a whisper "Ask her right now" Said Kouichi said nervously  
  
"Let it work..."Kouji thought  
  
"D-d-do y-you want t-to go t-to the-"  
  
"RING!!!"  
  
"One sec okay?"  
  
"DAMN IT, NO!! Not that." Said Kouji  
  
"Shut up Kouji." Said Tommy  
  
Takuya picks up his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's mom. I want you to come home right away."  
  
"kay mom." Takuya said. "I'll ask you later."  
  
"Ask me what?" Zoë asked.  
  
"Just something. I have to go now. My mom wants to see me."  
  
"Okay then. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Zoë!"  
  
Takuya ran as fast as he can. "Phew, close call. But I'll ask her tomorrow. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Takuya's House  
  
When Takuya was at home, His mom talked to him.  
  
"Takuya, Aunt Helen phoned. She wants you baby-sit you little cousin, Tony for the afternoon."  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
"He's here now"  
  
A five-year boy with Chestnut hair and brown eyes jumped on Takuya"  
  
"Takuya!!!! Yippee!!!! Let's play." "Sure Kid"  
  
Takuya and Tony played until his mom came to their home. Meanwhile when Tony's mom came home and Tony fell asleep.  
  
"Aw, he's asleep. Here Takuya, here's 20 dollars for taking such good care."  
  
"Um... Thanks Aunt Helen."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Aunt Helen was gone and it was five o clock.  
  
"Zoë might be home. I'll go to her place to ask."  
  
Takuya went to Zoë's home.  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
Zoë's Mom answered the door.  
  
"Is Zoë home?"  
  
"Nope she's at piano class."  
  
"Oh... thanks I'll need to talk to her tomorrow.  
  
"Takuya went walking when he bumped into... Kouji! (Not Zoë)  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"I had to baby-sit."  
  
"You better ask or I'll ask her myself"  
  
"eepp! Don't. I'll ask tomorrow."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Okay. I'm going home right now."  
  
"Kay then. Bye"  
  
"Bye Kouji."  
  
Takuya went home, ate supper, watched TV, brushed his teeth and went straight to bed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura-204: Awww It's end of this chapter.  
  
Takuya: Good, now I can get out the dog suit! I mean woof woof arf arf.  
  
Kouji: Good boy. Since you were such a good dog boy. Wear the dog suit for the whole Fan Fic!  
  
Takuya: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoë: Do it for me please?"  
  
Takuya: Oh! Fine. I mean woof woof.  
  
Sakura-204: Stop biting at my shoe. * Hits Takuya with a frying pan"  
  
Takuya: * howls in pain*  
  
Sakuya-204: * takes a tennis ball * Here fetch.  
  
Takuya runs for Tennis ball.  
  
Sakuya-204: -_-? He evens acts like my real dog, Jimbo, only he has more of that dog characteristics.  
  
Takuya: HEY!!!!!  
  
Tommy: Don't forget to read and review!!!!  
  
Sakura-204: Yeah, don't forget to that to!!! 


	5. When you're bored, going fishing!

Chappie five  
  
Sakura-204: Hello! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Takuya in dog suit: * howls* (Translation: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
J.P: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zoë, Kouichi, Kouji and Tommy: Hi Sakura-204!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura-204: Hi and Chappie five is here!!!! YAY!!!!!! Kouichi can you the disclaimer?  
  
Kouichi: Sure. Sakura-204 does not own digimon.  
  
Sakura-204: Good now lets go on to the fan fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Talking...  
  
Takuya wakes up and the dreaded alarm clock wakes him up. Takuya yet again chucks again. This time it was outside the yard where he killed a bird.  
  
Takuya did his normal stuff, and then went to breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, he was ready. Ready to ask Zoë to the fest. So he went to Zoë's house. Takuya ringed the bell. His mom answered the door.  
  
"Is Zoë home?"  
  
"Yes. But she's sick with a stomach ache."  
  
"Is alright if I talk to her for a sec?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. She's throwing up everywhere."  
  
"Okay then. Can I ask her something about the fest."  
  
"You want to ask her something about the fest?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll tell her your message."  
  
"It's okay. I'll myself tomorrow. Then her to get better soon."  
  
"Okay then. Bye"  
  
Takuya thought: No!!!! My chance was gone. I'll tell tomorrow.  
  
Takuya decided to go fishing by himself. So he went home, grabbed his fishing rod and walked to a lake thingy.  
  
There Takuya went to look for bait and went fishing. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya's Thoughts...  
  
Two disturbances, and still I can't ask her. If I don't ask her soon, Kouji will her ask her out instead of me and I'll have a broken heart, Plus I won't have a date for the summer fest.  
  
Takuya was in his thoughts he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Kouji, Tommy and Kouichi were looking for Takuya. Tommy found him sleeping on a tree. They decided to a little fun....  
  
Kouji snuck up to the sleeping Takuya then....  
  
"HEY LOOK, IT'S BIGFOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Takuya screams, then... * splash* Takuya fell in the water. Tommy and Kouichi came out in a nearby bushing laughing their heads off.  
  
"Very funny Kouji, very funny..."  
  
"Did you ask yet?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Nope. Her mom told me she was sick"  
  
"Okay then. You got three more days or I'll ask her to go with me"  
  
"NO! I'll ask her. I promise."  
  
"You better keep that promise."  
  
"I will, I will."  
  
Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tommy hung at the lake. Yes All the guys pushed each other around in the water. When it was time. They went home. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya's home....  
  
"Mom, I'm home!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't yell in the house."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Takuya gave the fish to his mom. (No they're weren't poisoned or anything.) She cooked them up and had a nice supper of fish and rice. After supper Takuya did his evening things: Fight for the Remote with His little brother Shinya, watched TV, eat some more, brush his teeth, climbed into his PJ's and went to bed...  
  
Snore* * snore* *snore*  
  
And Takuya snored happily ever after. THE END!  
  
Sakura-204: Well that was interesting.  
  
Zoë: Uhh.... I don't feel so well. * Pukes*  
  
Sakura-204: ugghhhh... * pukes*  
  
Takuya: * pukes*  
  
Kouji: * pukes*  
  
Tommy: * pukes*  
  
J.P: * pukes*  
  
Kouichi: uhhh.... R and R , ewwwwwwwwwwww gross. Everyone pukes cept me.  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm outta here. * Runs away*  
  
Everyone except Kouichi: * pukes* 


	6. Swim time and Day one

Operation: Get together.  
  
Chappie six  
  
Sakura-204: Sorry I left you people in the hanging.  
  
Takuya: Yeah right. You were probably lazy.  
  
Sakura-204: I have perfectly good excuses. I mean reasons.  
  
My internet connection was broken  
  
I didn't have many reviews  
  
I had tons of homework  
  
I had a meeting.  
  
Takuya: yeah, yeah sure whatever.  
  
Kouji: Chappie six is up.  
  
Sakura-204: Yeah. chappie six!!!  
  
J.P: Sakura-204 does not own digimon *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Talking...  
  
Takuya woke up and yes he chucks his alarm clock. This time he throws in a tree. The clock actually hits a squirrel and it faints. (First he kills a bird then a squirrel. Animal abuse!!!!!)  
  
Takuya didn't help the squirrel. How mean!!!! He takes a shower and blah blah blah. He does his regular morning stuff.  
  
Takuya's cell phone rings  
  
"Hey it's Kouji."  
  
"Hi Kouji."  
  
"All of us are going swimming. Meet us in the swimming hole. Oh and two more days."  
  
Takuya gulps.  
  
"Anyways grab your swim stuff and us there."  
  
"Whatever. Bye."  
  
Takuya had to ask Zoë or Kouji will ask her. This time He feels he has the courage to ask her. He grabbed his stuff and went out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The swimming hole...  
  
Takuya goes to the swimming hole to his buddies.  
  
"Hey Takuya's here!" Said Kouji.  
  
"Takuya!!!!" Said Zoë as she gives him a hug. Takuya just blushes. (Ohh...^_^)  
  
"Lets stop the warm and fuzzy and go swimming." Said Tommy.  
  
The kids changed in their swimsuits then they jump in the water. (Well, they pushed each other in the water then.)  
  
Kouichi pushed Kouji.  
  
Takuya pushed Zoë (Of course!)  
  
Tommy jumped in. (No one pushed him!)  
  
Every splashed each other, scaring each other, the things you do when you're swimming with your friends. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some funny moments in the water...  
  
Takuya scared Zoë while she was sleeping on a floating raft and she fell off.  
  
Tommy dumped a bucket of icy cold water on Kouichi.  
  
Zoë splashed Takuya while HE was sleeping (For revenge!!!) In a tree.  
  
Kouji pushed Takuya while he was sleeping (again)  
  
Kouichi did a cannonball and splashed Kouji.  
  
Takuya wore a shark fin on top of his head and scared everyone. Tommy freaked out. Kouichi and Kouji ran out of the water screaming their heads off. Zoë just screamed like he had seen Michael Jackson's plastic surgery for the first time. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the Kids had their 'little' fun they went to lunch. After Takuya had the nerve to ask Zoë once again to the fest.  
  
Takuya went up to Zoë and asked her.  
  
"Zoë, I know this is stupid but will go to the summer fest with me..."  
  
But Zoë fell asleep!  
  
Takuya does an anime fall.  
  
So once again Takuya decides to ask her later. When Zoë woke from her nap, Unfortunately Takuya forgot to ask her because he was having so much fun.  
  
When the day was done, The Kids changed into their regular clothes. Kouji walked up to Takuya.  
  
"Still didn't ask her yet?"  
  
Takuya shook his head.  
  
"Remember two more days...."  
  
Takuya groans.  
  
Zoë catches up to Takuya.  
  
"Hey Takuya."  
  
"Hey Zoë"  
  
"That was pretty funny you know. The Shark thing ... Umm Takuya umm... do you want to..."  
  
Takuya was talking to Tommy.  
  
Zoë sighed and decided to ask Takuya to the fest tomorrow.  
  
When Takuya went home. He did his normal night things. Then he goes to bed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura-204: I like this chapter.  
  
Takuya: YOU wrote this one remember? I was glad that I didn't wear the dog suit in the water.  
  
Sakura-204: True... but you have to wear it for the whole fan fiction.  
  
Takuya: Awww!!! I forgot. * Cries*  
  
Sakura-204: * whacks Takuya with a frying pan* STOP YOUR WHINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Takuya: Sorrie.  
  
Sakura-204: Anyways R and R! 


	7. Day two and beach time!

Chapter seven  
  
Sakura-204: HHHEELLLLOOO???? I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Takuya: * whispers* Run, everyone hide!!!!  
  
Everyone runs and hides except Zoë, Kouichi and Kouji.  
  
Sakura-204: I'm back! Hey where are the guys?  
  
Zoë: * clears throat and points to the guys hiding in a bush*  
  
Sakura-204: I found you!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J.P: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Takuya: Zoë, you're a big rat.  
  
Zoë: SHUT UP TAKUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Takuya: * shocked look*  
  
Sakura-204: this is a long chappie, so get you're your energy up.  
  
Takuya, J.P and Tommy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuya-204: Shut it and let's go. I don't own digimon. Let's go people let's go!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Talking...  
  
You know what Takuya does in the morning ... Alarm clock throwing, (this time the clock goes into the neighbor's yard and hits their dog.) shower, breakfast etc.  
  
Takuya goes to the beach with his friends (More swimming!)  
  
"Hey everyone"  
  
"Hi Takuya" The kids said.  
  
"So... what are we doing?" Asked Zoë.  
  
"Swim of course. What do think? This a beach." Said Kouji.  
  
The Kids change into their swimsuits and run in to the water. Yes, they were splashing and scaring each other.  
  
Takuya brought his shark fin and scared his friends. Zoë was the only one not fooled and she beats up Takuya. Poor Takuya.... Anyways he has to sit out.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
The guys go for lunch.  
  
Takuya thought this the perfect time to ask Zoë to the fest. But just as he was to ask... Zoë had to go to the washroom.  
  
"Damn! My chance is gone!!!! I'll ask her later" Takuya thought  
  
After lunch the guys separated. Takuya and Zoë decided to go on a motorboat ride, while Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy decided to do some more swimming. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the motor boat...  
  
"So... It's almost the end of summer." Said Takuya slowly...  
  
"I know. The summer fest is in the next two days. Takuya...will go...." Said Zoë  
  
Takuya fell asleep.  
  
"Crap. My chance is gone Takuya asleep."  
  
Takuya fell asleep til the boat ride was over. And Takuya woke up. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After the boat ride, Takuya and Zoë decided to go for a stroll around the beach.  
  
"Takuya?...."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Oh... Never mind. I forgot."  
  
"Okay then. Zoë?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you... ummm... like someone or have a crush, on someone?"  
  
Zoë was totally blushing.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What about you... do have feeling for someone?"  
  
Takuya was blushing too! He didn't want Zoë to know he loves her. So he replied:  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"I see."  
  
Takuya and Zoë were still walking on the beach when they decided to go swimming with their friends. When they got there they were gone!  
  
"Hey where are you?" said Takuya  
  
"Guys? Where are you?"  
  
Meanwhile the other guys were spying on them...  
  
"Come on... ask her" Said Kouji  
  
"Don't be such a chicken Takuya..." Said Tommy  
  
Kouichi was about to sneeze...  
  
Kouichi, Hold it hold it!!!! Said Kouji.  
  
ACCCCHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What was that?" asked Zoë  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna check." Said Takuya  
  
Zoë thought: "God, Takuya is so brave. He's also cute too... Wait! What am I thinking?"  
  
Takuya looked and saw the... guys.  
  
"WERE YOU SPYING ON US?????????????????????????????" Takuya yelled.  
  
"What going on?" Zoë asked.  
  
"Ask these people." Takuya said while pointing to the guys.  
  
"Are you guys spying on us?" Asked an annoyed Zoë.  
  
"Saw a penny in the bush?" said Kouichi.  
  
"Yeah sure. That's what they all say. Said Takuya  
  
"Really..."  
  
"riiiiiggggghhhhtttttt" Said Takuya  
  
"Let's stop the bickering and swim again" Said Zoë  
  
So they stop the bickering and swam again. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
More funny moments in/on the beach:  
  
Zoë buried Takuya while he was sleeping on his towel on the sand  
  
For revenge, Takuya scared Zoë while sunbathing.  
  
Tommy dumps water on Takuya while he was sleeping  
  
Kouichi accidentally throws water on Tommy, when he meant to throw on Zoë.  
  
In the water, Zoë pushed Kouji while he was sleeping on a floating raft  
  
Takuya scared everyone with the shark thing but almost fooled everyone but Zoë beats the crap out of him for that.  
  
When the day was done the kids went home.  
  
Kouji goes up to Takuya.  
  
"Day two passed. One more day Takuya, one more day..."  
  
Takuya panics when Zoë goes up to him.  
  
"Are all right?"  
  
"Never better"  
  
"I see." And Zoë goes up to Tommy.  
  
Takuya's thoughts: "I've got one more day. If I don't ask her, Kouji will beat me to her , Plus I won't have a date. Sakura-204: So ends another chapter.  
  
Takuya: It wasn't that long.  
  
Sakura-204: So? Anyways this one of the longest chapters I wrote.  
  
Takuya: Whatever  
  
J.P: R and R 


End file.
